L'enfant juge
by fancole
Summary: Et si Phoebe avait choisi Cole ? Ma version de Phoebe et Cole


**« L'enfant juge »**

Cette fan fiction se situe cinq ans après la mort de Cole.

Salut ! Je suis une grande fan de Charmed mais je déteste la façon dont Cole a été traité ! Pour moi Cole aurais dû continuer à jouer. Julian est un merveilleux acteur et son couple avec Phoebe on fait frémir toute les adolescentes à notre époque. De plus j'ai trouvé une façon de faire vivre les 4 sœurs.

Charmed ne m'appartient pas, les personnages non plus sauf celui de l'enfant.

 **Chapitre 1 : Une de perdue l'autre de retrouvée !**

Piper et Paige en avait marre … c'est le veille d'halloween et une concentration de démon était importante dans la baie de San Francisco. Elle n'était plus que deux à devoir gérer tous cela.

Phoebe avait quitté le manoir 3 jours après avoir vaincu la source, Cole. Sur ces moments elles souffraient de la mort de Cole, elle s'en voulait de ne pas avoir pu sauver son mari et en voulait à ses sœurs d'avoir pris si peu de temps à réfléchir à le tuer. Elle pensait qu'une autre solution aurait pu être possible. Elle avait donc décidé d'abandonner ses pouvoirs enfin de ne plus les utiliser et de ne plus avoir aucun contact avec ses sœurs. Elle avait bloqué le fait que Paige et Leo ne puisse plus la localiser ainsi elle se protéger grâce à une formule de toute magie venant de l'extérieur.

Au manoir dans le grenier,

 **Piper :** Léo en sait tu plus sur cette concentration de démon ?

 **Léo :** non mais je sens que les aînées me cachent quelque chose …. Et les filles n'oublier pas que c'est halloween. La période où les morts reviennent.

 **Paige :** j'ai vécu beaucoup d'halloween dans ce manoir et aucun ne ressemblais à celui-là. Trois démons par jour ! Il ne faut tout de même pas abuser quelque de bizarre ce passe et à 2 on ne pourra plus résister longtemps.

Léo s'éclipsa !

 **Piper :** Léo cesse de nous faire des choses pareil on a besoin de toi !

 **Paige :** il est étrange lui aussi.

 **Piper :** après tout j'ai peut-être une idée pour vaincre ces démons... Phoebe à quitter le manoir depuis cinq ans … nous pourrions essayer de la ramener non ?

 **Paige :** nous avons essayé pendant presque 2 ans de la ramener. .. Nous n'avons eu aucun contact

 **Piper :** tu as raison ! Laissons tomber c'est son choix après tout

Léo revint accompagner.

 **Piper :** Léo ! PRUE !

Des larmes coulaient sur ces joues, Piper ce précipita serrer sa sœur dans ses bras

Paige restait à l'écart contemplant la présence de sa sœur perdu disposant d'une certaines assurances et bien différentes de Phoebe et Piper.

Prue pris Paige par la main : ravis de faire ta connaissance petite sœur ! Malheureusement nous ne pouvons pas continuer à faire les présentations … c'est halloween et nous avons une brochette de démons à vaincre !

 **Piper :** comment ça c'est toi qui va nous aider ? C'est impossible tes pouvoirs et ceux de Paige ne sont pas compatible.

 **Prue :** qui t'a dit que j'avais encore mes pouvoirs ?

 **Léo :** les fondateurs on ressusciter Prue pour vous aider dans votre combat il espérait que Phoebe reviendrais mais apparemment elle n'est pas décider. Ils ont décidé de recréer le pouvoir des 3. Les pouvoir de Prue sont dorénavant les pouvoirs de Phoebe.

 **Paige :** ça veut dire que Phoebe n'a plus de pouvoir ? Elle est seule sans pouvoir et cela ne vous inquiète pas ? De plus comment Prue va pouvoir gérer les pouvoirs de Phoebe ? Ils sont beaucoup plus puissants que ce qu'ils n'ont l'air.

 **Léo :** Prue a été préparer depuis de long mois, elle a appris à les maîtriser.

 **Prue :** Pour Phoebe nous ne savons rien … cette histoire est terrible Phoebe aimais Cole et Cole l'aimais ! je ne comprends pas pourquoi il n'y avait aucun solution pour le sauver... L'essence de la source n'est pas une personne mais plutôt une possession.

 **Paige se sentant coupable** : nous avons je pense choisi la faciliter Cole sera démoniaque quoi qu'il arrive.

 **Piper :** je suis plutôt d'accord avec Paige. Maintenant que nous avons réussi à recréer le pouvoir des trois je pense que nous pourrions essayer de la récupérer ?

 **Prue :** ça ne nous coûte rien mais nous devons quand même nous dépêcher halloween approche.

 **Chapitre 2 : Va-t-elle revenir ?**

Quelque heure plus tard au grenier.

 **Piper Paige Prue :** _**Emmène-moi où ce sang a été versé  
Que j'aide ma sœur à se dépêtrer  
Toi qui partage mon sang  
Entends-moi  
Toi qui partage mon sang  
Reviens-moi**_

Un petit allo noir entouré de boules de lumières blanches apparu.

Un petit garçon d'environ 5 ans aux cheveux brun quasi noirs. Aux Yeux vert et plein de malice était présent.

 **Piper étonner de voir ce petit mais à la fois curieuse :** bonjour Bonhomme, qui est tu ?

 **Le petit garçon** : je sais qui vous êtes mais je n'ai pas le droit de parler au inconnu. Je vais rentrer chez moi ma maman et mon papa ne vont pas être content ! Et d'ailleurs savez-vous que ne nous n'avons pas le droit d'utiliser nos pouvoirs à des fins personnelles ? Je dois partir ne m'appeler plus !

 **Paige :** ce qui est sûr c'est que ce petit garçon est sacrément dégourdi pour son âge … il parle presque comme un adulte !

Le petit garçon disparu ! Et un homme de dos apparu face aux sœurs.

 **L'homme :** tiens ! Tiens ! Comme on se retrouve...

En même temps deux démons apparu … l'homme leur jeta des boules de feu les démons explosèrent.

Les trois sorcières était très surprise…

 **Paige Piper :** C….

 **L'homme :** c'est bien moi Cole !

 **Prue :** qui t'a ramené ? Tu es mort !

 **Paige :** n'oublions pas que c'est halloween.

 **Piper :** Halloween n'est que dans quelques heures.

 **Cole :** je suis revenu depuis environs 5 ans … Seulement quelques semaines après ma mort !

 **Piper :** comment est-ce possible ? Cole nous te vaincrons encore comme nous l'avons toujours fait … Tu as un lien avec ce garçon ?

 **Cole :** bien sûr vous croyez vraiment que je serais revenu comme ça ? Alors que Phoebe n'est même plus la … cessez vos questions j'ai les miennes à poser … je sais que c'est Halloween demain mais Prue que fait tu ici ?

 **Prue :** recréer le pouvoir !

Cole s'assied dans le fauteuil.

 **Paige :** où est Phoebe ? Tu l'as manipulé !

 **Cole :** oh non ! Phoebe est grande et c'est ce qu'elle fait, elle ne vous a pas quitté pour rien.

 **Piper :** tu sais où elle est alors !

 **Cole :** évidemment c'est ma femme !

Paige Piper et Prue se regardaient étonner.

 **Prue :** alors la source n'est pas morte ?

 **Cole :** la source est morte quand ma femme et ses sœurs ont décidé de me tuer.

 **Piper :** attend une minute … arrêt de concentrer la conversation sur toi …nous avons appelé Phoebe et pas toi ni cet enfant d'ailleurs.

 **Cole :** ma femme me tuerais encore une fois si je dévoiler notre secret.

Cole disparu.

La pièce été calme personne n'osait parler tout le monde était sous le choc. Soudain.

 **Piper affoler :** j'ai oublié d'aller chercher Wyatt !

 **Léo :** je m'en charge !

 **Piper :** Confie-le à Shella pendant que nous essayons de régler ces problèmes.

Il s'éclipsa.

 **Chapitre 3 : Qui est cet enfant ?**

 **Prue :** c'est étrange… Cole était très sereins… il semble que Phoebe et Cole soit toujours marier il l'a considère comme sa femme ... je pense que leur histoire ne s'est pas arrêter là. Par contre j'aimerais vraiment savoir ce qui unit Cole à cet enfant…

 **Paige :** surement la magie mais pourquoi ?

 **Piper :** je pense qu'il est possible de faire parler Cole… si il n'est plus le mal à la base il nous considérait comme sa famille... Phoebe et nous étions tout pour lui …

Elle tenait toujours la formule pour ramener Phoebe dans sa main elle la répéta avec ses sœurs une seconde fois.

Cole réapparu

 **Cole :** comment il faut que je vous le dise ? Il y a cinq ans je vous interdisais de pénétrer chez moi sans mon autorisation et aujourd'hui vous m'enlever de chez moi … vous n'avez pas l'impression d'être trop présente dans la vie des gens ?

 **Piper :** il faut que tu nous parle Cole… que tu nous donne des nouvelles de Phoebe.

Elle nous manque !

 **Cole soupirant :** honnêtement je pense que vous lui manquer aussi

 **Paige :** alors pourquoi... ?

 **Cole :** Phoebe a du faire d'énorme sacrifice pour vous et pour la magie…. Vous connaissez Phoebe elle a beau croire au destin elle doit être la maitresse de sa vie. Vous n'avez pas su, enfin, Paige n'a pas su soutenir Phoebe lorsqu'elle en avait le plus besoin car elle n'a pas pris le rôle d'une sœur mais le rôle d'une sorcière déterminer et novice qui n'avait qu'une envie combler son envie de devenir puissante.

 **Prue :** tes mots sont exagérer Cole.

 **Cole :** écouté j'ai donné ma parole à ma femme, je ne peux la trahir.

 **Paige :** tu lui avais donné quand tu es devenu humain... quand tu lui a caché que tu étais le diable en personne.

 **Cole :** j'ai changé … on a tous le droit de changer Paige, il me semble que ton adolescence ne ressemble pas à ta vie d'adulte n'est-ce pas ?

 **Paige :** je ne te permets pas.

 **Cole :** je vous donne un seul indice … malgré que la haut ils sont au courant de tout …

 **Piper :** je t'écoute !

 **Cole :** « l'enfant juge » !

Cole disparu

Quelque heure plus tard les filles était assise dans le grenier … en train de chercher dans le livre ce fameux « enfant juge ».

Leo apparut

 **Leo :** vous en faites une tête qu'est-ce que vous cherchez ?

 **Piper :** Cole à bien voulu nous donner un seul indice mais rien n'apparaît dans le livre.

 **Leo :** que vous a-t-il dit ?

 **Prue :** « enfant juge » !

 **Leo :** ça ne me dis rien … je vais demander la haut …

Leo s éclipsa

 **Prue :** notre priorité n'est pas là les filles … il faut se préparer au démon qui risque de nous attaquer d'ici quelque heure. .. Il est 21h … et halloween commence à minuit. Je propose que Paige prépare un piège, l'idéal serait de les convoquer dans un cercle de cristaux et que nous en tuons un maximum !

Piper tu prépares des potions et moi je m'occupe de trouver une formule efficace pour toute sorte de démon. Je pense que convoquer grand-mère serais une bonne idée nous n'avons jamais eu à tuer des démons de races différentes en même temps

Le livre tourna seul

 **Piper :** je crois que grand-mère n'a pas envie de venir !

 **Prue :** très bien nous avons la formule alors je propose d'aider Paige, Piper nous attendons tes potions !

Quelques minutes plus tard. Le plan était en place … les filles étaient prête...

L'horloge sonne 12 coup les filles récitent la formule

Rien n'apparaît

 **Paige :** je ne comprends pas cette concentration est bien présente …

Leo apparut

 **Piper inquiète :** nous avons fait tout ce qu'il fallait et aucun démon n'est apparut

 **Leo :** c'est normal … il y a plus important que les trois sœurs Halliwell dans le monde de la magie maintenant !

 **Prue :** comment ça ? Tu as des nouvelles au sujet de « l'enfant juge » ?

 **Leo :** oui cette enfant est l'un des enfants les plus puissant de la magie … il est née pour une seul et bonne raison : faire Reigner l'équilibre entre le bien et le mal sur la terre. À l'âge adulte cette enfant pourra vaincre n'importe quel démon mais aussi n'importe quelle sorcière. .. Les sorcières vivront sur la terre et les démons dans le monde souterrain chaque sorcière ou démon ayant des combats illégaux mourront de ses mains. Si il accomplit correctement son devoir les sorcières et les démons vivrons chacun de leurs coter sans se battre ! Cet enfant à plusieurs particularités, jusqu'à c'est 16 ans … l'âge ou il devra commencer son travail de jugement sera lier à ses deux parents. Tous les deux devront protéger son coter juste sans le faire pencher du coter du bien ou du mal. Ils pourront exercer leur pouvoir comme ils le souhaitent. Il aura les pouvoirs de ces parents réunis et ses parents auront les mêmes que lui. Il vivra sans cette équilibre jusqu'à ses 4 ans … 4 ans ou n'importe quel sorcière ou démon pourront le corrompre.

C'est une prophétie que Melinda a vue lorsque qu'elle avait 30 ans

 **Paige :** quel rapport avec Cole ?

 **Leo :** l'enfant devra naître de l'amour entre un puissant démon et une puissante sorcière …et n'oublier pas que Phoebe est parti de la maison alors quel était enceinte !

 **Piper :** j'avais complètement oublié ce gros détail alors cette prophétie concerne Phoebe et Cole ?

 **Leo :** oui … c'est une superbe nouvelle pour le monde de la magie mais un enfant doter d'autant de pouvoir serait un atout pour la magie noir et la magie blanche. Tous les démons et sorcières essais de le corrompre à chaque halloween depuis sa naissance. .. Il devrait avoir six ans avant le prochain halloween… c'est pour ça qu'il y a une forte concentration ses jours-ci ils seront prêt à tout pour le récupérer dans leur clan.

 **Prue :** alors Phoebe, Cole et l'enfant sont en danger ?

 **Leo :** C'est certain.

Piper se mis à coter de ses sœurs qui toutes sentaient ce devoir d'aider Phoebe. Il récital la formule pour appeler Phoebe en espérant voir Cole apparaître.

 **Chapitre 3 : un drôle de retour**

Cole apparu mais une dizaine de démons aussi… Cole se battait avec bravoure contre chaque démon d'autres apparaissaient alors que certains disparaissaient. Cole était épuisé… des démons et des sorcières se mélanger autour de lui avec pour seul but approcher « l'enfant juge ».

Phoebe et l'enfant apparu, Phoebe jeta l'enfant dans les bras de Prue en lui donnant un regard qui disait « que c'est bon de te revoir » avec tout de même une part de colère.

Phoebe rejoigna Cole dans son combat suivi de Piper et Paige… les formules et potions fonctionnaient, malheureusement elles ont dû aussi tuer des bonnes sorcières pour protéger leur neveu.

Le calme revenu … un silence inonder le grenier qui avait subit le passage de dizaines de démons

Phoebe sorti une liste de sa poche et s'approcha de Cole

 **Phoebe :** Javna, Gavin, les enquêteurs, Krell, les damnés, les furies, les trolls, le succube, Drazi ainsi que les sorcières tsiganes, les augures sont à rayer nous avons fait un sacré chemin mais ce n'est pas terminer, nous devons rentrer Cole.

Elle prit son fils à Prue… et regarda ses sœurs

 **Phoebe :** merci !

Elle disparut avec son fils

 **Cole :** je suppose que vous savais tout.

 **Piper :** oui et nous sommes prêtes à vous aider mais une petite question où Phoebe à telle eu tous ces pouvoir ? Elle peut figer appeler les objets par la penser l'éviter, miroiter, jeter des boules de feu.

Cole allait répondre quand grand-mère apparut

 **Grand-mère :** c'est à moi de vous dire ses choses et pas mon gendre préférer enfin Léo est aussi mon gendre préféré tu me comprends Piper ! Phoebe a reçu l'ultime pouvoir !

 **Prue :** quel ultime pouvoir ?

 **Grand-mère :** quand Paige est née, j'ai rassemblé une partie de vos pouvoir dans cette boîte (jolie boîte de cristal lumineuse) à l'intérieur grâce à plusieurs sortilège j'ai pu réunir le pouvoir des trois en un seul pouvoir. J'avais peur que Paige soir découverte comme étant de la lignée des halliwell si elle se faisait démasquer je n'avais qu'à lui donner ce pouvoir afin quel soit aussi puissante que vous même plus car elle était seule … Paige n'a jamais eu de contact avec la magie avant de vous rencontrer alors je n'ai pas eu besoin de lui donner. Quant à Phoebe j'ai su que Prue reviendrai et reprendrai sa place alors j'ai décidé de lui octroyer. Phoebe à dorénavant le pouvoir de lévitation, d'empathie et de prémonition, ses pouvoirs de base, mais aussi de projection astral, de déplacer les objets par la penser , d'arrêt ou d'accélérer les particules. Elle est devenue aussi puissante que vous trois. Cole l'a aidé à maîtriser tous ces pouvoir sa a été une épreuve très difficile pour elle. Mais elle a fini par accepter. Quand Cole a réussi à sortir des limbes elle a aussi reçu les pouvoir de Cole ce qui fait d'elle une puissante sorcière sans pourtant être démoniaque.

 **Piper :** c'est tellement fou grand-mère !

 **Grand-mère :** le problème dans cette histoire était que Phoebe était connue de tous les démons. Elle serait morte si je n'avais pas fait ça.

 **Prue :** tu ne m'a rien dis depuis tous ce temps-là haut. Je n'ai rien dis car je savais que ta mère et toi m'en aurait empêché vous espériez trop quel revienne.

 **Cole :** vous savez tous maintenant vous devez laisser Phoebe.

 **Chapitre 4 : La descendance**

 **Piper :** elle avait l'air enceinte Cole.

 **Cole :** c'est ce qui rend la tâche difficile…

 **Piper :** je n'ai pas vécu une seule de mes grossesse à ces côtés, ni la sienne d'ailleurs !

 **Cole :** je sais sa a été dur pour elle aussi. Je dois vous laisser cette journée va être difficile. Nous avons encore une bonne dizaine de démon revenu des morts à combattre ainsi que tous les petits nouveaux que nous ne connaissons pas encore.

 **Piper :** c'est un garçon ou une fille

 **Cole grimaçant :** Piper…

 **Piper en pleure :** je veux la voir amène moi à elle je t'en supplie elle me manque tellement Cole.

Cole anxieux attrapa la main de Piper

Ils arrivèrent dans un somptueux salon ou des jouets d'enfants traînaient. Un endroit très luxueux

L'enfant était dans le canapé en train de lire un livre.

 **L'enfant :** oh bonjour tante Piper !

 **Piper souriante et ému à la fois lui répondu :** dites donc jeune homme vous connaissais mon prénom et me prénommé tante mais il me semble que je suis une inconnu.

L'enfant riait et piper s'approcha, elle le prit dans ses bras. Je savais que vous reviendrais maman a besoin de vous … je le ressens.

 **Piper :** je promets d'aider ta maman qui est ma sœur seulement si tu me donne ton joli prénom.

 **L'enfant :** je m'appelle Benjamin Victor Turner Halliwell, appel moi BEN !

 **Piper regardant Cole :** il parle super bien pour son âge !

 **Cole :** Phoebe et moi essayons qu'il soit le plus poli possible et sociable trop d'enfant ne jure que par les jeux vidéo et puis nous voulons le meilleur pour lui malgré ses pouvoirs nous voulons qu'il est une vie humaine classique ! Il va à l'école de Coleridge ! Oui sacré coïncidence !

 **Piper :** ton fils va dans cette école ?! Ils m'ont demandé 20 000 dollars pour inscrire Wyatt. ! Mais vu la taille de ses pouvoirs je ne trouve pas très rassurant le fait qu'il aille dans une école ou des gens normaux vivent.

 **Phoebe sortant de sa cachette (la cuisine) :** je me fiche de ceux que vous pensez toi et les filles Ben a été élever à notre manière… cela ne te regarde pas Piper !

 **Piper :** excuses-moi Phoebe. Comment tu te sens … tu dois être au moins à 8 mois de grossesse !

 **Phoebe froidement :** non en fait je suis à 6 mois ! Merci du compliment !

 **Piper :** ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire…

Phoebe part dans sa chambre sans dire un mot

 **Cole :** ne t'inquiète pas elle est très susceptible en ce moment… en fait elle attend des triplés !

 **Piper :** Des triplés ! Wouhaou vous allez avoir du travail… le pouvoir des trois.

 **Cole :** ne parle surtout pas de ce pouvoir à Phoebe ! Elle espère que se soit trois garçons pour éviter de donner naissance au nouveau pouvoir des trois.

 **Piper :** ce serait génial !

 **Cole :** pas pour Phoebe, elle ne veut plus revivre sa et elle a peur pour ces pouvoir de Ben a été un grand obstacle pour Phoebe elle ne voulait rien avoir avec la magie.

 **Piper :** elle est née magique ! Elle ne peut pas renier cela Cole. Je peux aller la voir ?

 **Cole septique :** tu peux toujours essayer !

Piper monta dans la chambre de Phoebe sans vraiment connaître les lieux somptueusement décorés par Phoebe sans aucun doute.

Phoebe était allongée sur son lit avec un pendule et une carte à la recherche de nouveaux démons.

 **Piper :** qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

 **Phoebe agacé :** je localise les démons pour ne pas être prise par surprise.

 **Piper :** Phoebe laisse nous vous aider s'il te plaît. Nous serons plus fort tous ensemble.

 **Phoebe énervé :** Cole et moi combattons les démons à chaque halloween depuis la naissance de ben nous n'avons pas de besoin de vous. Je te remercie mais je refuse ton offre. S'il vous plaît laissez-nous !

Piper jeta un regarde désespérer à Phoebe et sortie de la chambre… Elle et Cole miroitait au manoir et rentrait rejoindre Phoebe et Ben.

 **Chapitre 5 : Notre famille nous délivrera**

Au manoir quelque heure plus tard 23h54,

 **Cole apparut avec Phoebe blesser et Ben dans les bras il cria du grenier :** LEO !

Leo Prue Paige et Piper arrivèrent dans le grenier en courant affoler.

 **Prue :** que s'est-il passé ?!

 **Cole :** barbas et zankou se sont allier pour tuer Phoebe et Ben. Ben a pu s'enfuir Phoebe a voulu combattre. Les enfants doivent être touchés.

 **Phoebe pleurant et souffrant :** mes bébés faites quelques choses !

Paige et Léo s'approcha et imposa leurs mains sur les blessures de Phoebe

 **Leo :** cela a l'air de fonctionner …

 **Piper :** non ça n'à fonctionner qu'à moitié. Les enfants sont demi-démoniaques.

 **Prue :** les enfants ?

 **Piper :** Phoebe attend des triplés !

 **Paige :** nous devons aller à l'hôpital !

 **Phoebe :** non ils ne pourront rien faire.

Une lumière apparue : GRAND-MERE

 **Grand-mère avec une fiole dans la main :** tiens Phoebe bois cela ma chérie, tu iras mieux.

Phoebe bu … elle allait mieux. Elle dit merci et été prête à partir.

 **Grand-mère :** ma petite fille tu dois affronter les choses en plus de Ben le nouveau pouvoir des trois va naître d'ici quelques mois. Et tu devras former ces trois merveilleuses petite filles.

Phoebe soupira.

 **Prue :** il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas le pouvoir des trois sera alors semi démoniaque ?

 **Grand-mère :** effectivement…. Vu les menaces qui arrive le nouveau pouvoir des trois devra être puissant bien plus que vous nous avons décidé de l'attribuer a Phoebe et Cole.

 **Paige :** pourquoi y a-t-il besoin d'un pouvoir des trois plus puissant alors que Ben dispose du pouvoir d'équilibre.

 **Grand-mère :** rien ne garantit que ce petit garçon réussisse sa mission. Il faut être prévisible ma chérie. Nous savons tous ici que dans le monde de la magie rien ne se passe comme nous l'espérons.

Soudain Zankou et barbas apparu

 **Barbas :** tiens donc toute la famille Halliwell réuni même la petite Prue ? Shax aurait dû faire un tour par ici, son exploit aurait été double !

 **Cole ironiquement :** vous êtes prêts à mourir ?

Zankou et barbas envoya une puissante décharge électrique à Cole qui tomba immédiatement au sol. Puis sur Prue Léo Paige et Piper … il ne restait que Ben et Phoebe face à eux. Phoebe essaya de réveiller Cole, difficilement avec l'aide de sa femme il se releva. Phoebe a sorti une formule de sa poche.

 **Phoebe :** répéter après moi et donner moi la main.

Les autres étaient réveiller mais restais au sol et attendaient que quelque chose se passe.

 **Cole Phoebe et Ben main dans la main :** _**notre famille nous préservera**_

 _ **Notre famille nous préservera**_

 _ **Notre famille nous préservera**_

 _ **Notre famille nous préservera**_

 _ **Notre famille nous préservera**_

 _ **Vous démons d'un autre temps**_

 _ **Soyez emportez par le vent**_

Les démons explosèrent.

Phoebe soulager pris son mari et son fils dans les bras.

 **Piper :** ce pouvoir est vraiment extraordinaire !

 **Chapitre 6 : La fin d'halloween**

L'horloge sonna minuit

 **Paige :** je crois que ce petit Benjamin il me semble, pourra vivre ces prochains halloween tranquillement

 **Cole :** si c'était si facile. Maintenant qu'il est neutre benjamin risque sa vie.

 **Prue :** je crois bien qu'ils devront nous passer sur le corps pour tuer mon petit neveu.

 **Phoebe gêné :** écoutez, je vous remercie pour tout mais je ne crois pas que Ben doivent vous côtoyez je sais que vous êtes ses tantes … mais c'est beaucoup trop dangereux. Profitez avant que d'autre démon apparaissent.

Phoebe disparu Paige et Prue s'approchèrent de Benjamin afin de faire connaissance.

 **Cole :** déjà un bon point elle vous dit de profiter … elle reviendra j'en suis sûr et plus vite que vous le pensez.

Benjamin et Cole eurent les yeux fermés pendant 10 seconde avec sur leurs visage de la peur ils eurent une prémonition.

 **Piper :** que se passe-t-il ?

 **Benjamin :** maman à des problèmes !

 **Piper :** Que veut-elle ?

 **Cole** : ceci est la preuve que Ben n'a pas fini d'être en danger, elle doit croire qu'il est la source, elle a dû réussir à sortir des limbes.

 **Piper** : Allons-y

Ben miroita suivi de Cole et les trois sœurs à l'aide de Paige dans la demeure de Phoebe et Cole.

 **Piper :** Que veut-elle ?

Face à Phoebe la prophétesse qui avais voulu s'emparer de Benjamin lorsque Phoebe et Cole Reigner sur les enfers.

 **Prophétesse :** c'est bien mon garçon tu es venu au secours de ta maman et le reste de ta famille devrait arriver pour te dire au revoir.

 **Phoebe :** qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez-vous êtes censée être morte !

 **Prophétesse :** je suis morte seulement depuis quelques jours Phoebe des démons m'ont aidé à sortir des limbes.

 **Phoebe :** benjamin n'est pas la source vous ne pourrez rien avoir de lui son avenir est déjà construit et vous êtes morte depuis cinq ans !

Cole arriva suivi du reste de la famille Cole tua la prophétesse par une boule feu.

 **Piper :** c'était beaucoup trop simple !

 **Cole :** la prophétesse n'est pas un démon de race supérieur elle est si faible … si vous l'aviez su avant. ..Sa aurait peut-être changé les choses.

 **Chapitre 7 : En famille**

 **Piper :** vous êtes sûr de ne pas vouloir dormir au manoir pour vous reposer un peu de ces durs combats ?

Phoebe sur un ton sévère: non !

 **Benjamin :** mais maman je pourrais enfin rencontrer Wyatt !

 **Cole :** je suis pour des retrouvailles en famille Phoebe !

 **Phoebe :** très bien allez-y je reste ici.

 **Cole :** chérie ta grossesse est difficile ce n'est pas possible.

 **Phoebe :** j'enverrai une prémonition si quelque chose se passe (les pouvoirs de Phoebe on évoluer après la naissance de Ben, elle peut déclencher des prémonitions pour Cole et Ben.)

Tout le monde rentra au manoir sauf Phoebe. Wyatt avais fait la connaissance de son cousin avec qui il pouvait utiliser ses pouvoirs. Cole était ravi de retrouver sa famille. Mais Phoebe étais seule.

Chapitre 8 : Une fin heureuse

Piper préparait le dîner avec l'aide de Léo dans la cuisine

 **Piper :** chéri est ce que tu veux bien m éclipser quelque petite minutes chez Phoebe et Cole.

 **Léo :** très bonne idée mon amour allons-y !

Léo et Piper s'éclipsa, Léo reparti au manoir aussitôt laissant les deux sœurs seules.

Phoebe était derrière son ordinateur affaler dans le canapé avec son gros ventre en train d'essayer de travailler sur don article pour le journal.

Piper courra vers elle, posa l'ordinateur et pris sa sœur dans ses bras.

 **Piper :** chérie tu me manque tellement. Prue est revenu tu n'as même pas profité d'elle, nous non plus avec toutes ces histoires d'ailleurs. Paige s'en veux et moi aussi. J'aimerais tellement que tout redevienne comme avant.

 **Phoebe avec un sourire en coin :** c'est impossible

 **Piper étonner mais heureuse du sourire de sa sœur:** pourquoi ?

 **Phoebe en riant :** parce que maintenant nous avons des enfants !

 **Piper éclata de rire :** LEO !

 **Phoebe :** qu'est ce que tu fais ?

 **Piper :** j'appelle Léo pour qu'il puisse nous ramener au manoir toutes les deux

 **Phoebe toujours en riant:** tu plaisantes ! J'ai le droit de miroiter alors évite de le déranger !

Phoebe et piper miroite dans la cuisine du manoir. Elle sortit de la cuisine

 **Phoebe gêné :** salut !

 **Cole avec un grand sourire :** je vous avais dit quel reviendrait !

Tout le monde riait

 **Benjamin :** maman tu n'es plus fâcher ?

 **Phoebe :** non mon chéri nous allons pouvoir profitez de notre famille et accomplir de grande chose comme nous le voyons dans nos visions !

 **Leo :** c'est sûr qu'avec la ribambelle de pouvoir qui niche dans cette maison plus personne ne pourra nous faire du mal.

 **Prue :** c'est bon de te revoir petite sœur ! Tu m'as tellement manqué …

Phoebe la pris dans ses bras avec difficultés en vue de son gros ventre !

 **Paige s'approcha et caressa le ventre de Phoebe ! :** Mes demoiselles je suis votre nouveau professeur de magie mais aussi votre tante ! Je vous apprendrais comment devenir de bonnes sorcières mais aussi de gentils démons comme votre papa et votre frère.

 **Cole :** et croyez-moi les filles je ne doute pas de votre professeur !

Tout le monde souriait à cette était heureuse cette phrase de Cole signifiait la paix entre Paige et Cole.

Les jours passèrent Phoebe et Cole ainsi que Ben passaient la plus part de leurs temps au manoir, dès qu'ils ne travaillaient pas (Cole avait son propre cabinet d'avocat et Phoebe continuait ses chroniques tout en étant la principale actionnaire du journal.) Prue et Paige fit connaissance après ses longues années. Léo repris la protection de Phoebe mais aussi celle de Benjamin et Cole. Piper continuait à jongler entre le p3 et ses enfants Wyatt et Chris. Deux mois plus tard Phoebe donna naissance à trois merveilleuses petites filles dotées du pouvoir des trois mais aussi des pouvoirs de Cole. Elles se prénommées Patricia Piper Turner Halliwell, Penelope Paige Turner-Halliwell et Prudence Melinda Turner-Halliwell. Après mûre réflexion Phoebe et Cole décidèrent d'acheter une splendide maison à Prescott Street pour être proche des trois sœurs. Mais Prue Piper et Paige avais décidé que la place des triplées était au manoir sous la protection du livre. Cole garda la maison pour lequel il avait dépensé des milliers de dollars et fit agrandir le manoir de 4 chambre supplémentaire la maison qu'il avait acheté permettait aux couples de la maison de se retrouver quand il en avait besoin. Toute la famille continuait à vaincre les démons chaque jour et pour rien au monde ils arrêteront.


End file.
